


Endgame

by Randominity



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/pseuds/Randominity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally Rupert sighs, knowing what this means. "I guess you're done playing, then," he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

"You're no good at this, you realize that, right?"

"I am so, you just haven't seen me at my best."

"Well," Dan turns to Rupert so that their knees, crossed Indian-style, touch, "is your best about a hundred times better than this? 'Cause I'm thinking that's what you'd need to be--"

"You wouldn't be half as good," Rupert tells Dan without looking at him, "if you didn't take up a whole room flailing about all the time with the controller."

"I need the space because I'm an _involved player_ , Rupert," Dan explains. "How can you _play_ PlayStation - play it _well_ \- if you can't get into the game enough to _care_?"

"I care," Rupert insists, frowning at the screen.

"Do you _really_ ," Dan says. "Do you really feel the pain when--"

"Awww, nooo," Rupert yells at the screen.

"--I kill you," Dan continues levelly, satisfaction curving up the corners of his mouth. "Or do you just care that you lost a man in the game?"

Rupert reaches over and resets the game, and Dan squalls. "Wai-- oh, you bloody-- shitshitshit--"

"Both," Rupert says.

They start over. Five minutes into the game, Dan leans to the side, far enough to bump Rupert's shoulder with his own, and fights a grin when Rupert nudges back. "Piss off," Rupert says, fondly.

"I don't think so," Dan says. "I think this is a full physical contact kind of game--" he veers hard to the left, "and I think if you can't handle the kind of-- OW!" he cries, as Rupert drops his controller and punches Dan hard on the upper arm before picking the controller up again.

"Okay, was that really worth losing a man over?" Dan asks, shrugging through the pain.

"Would you just _play_ ," Rupert says pointedly, but the corner of his mouth twitches a little, and Dan sees an opening. He considers tickling - under Rupert's ribcage, which will reduce him to helpless giggles - but they already did that yesterday.

"Hey," Dan says softly, letting the controller sit loosely in his hands and fixing his gaze steadily onto Rupert's left cheek. Rupert winces at the screen. His eyes narrow, and his fingers move over the controller. Dan's man dies, and dies again. Dan puts his controller down.

Finally Rupert sighs, knowing what this means. "I guess you're done playing, then," he says.

"Well, it's boring if your heart isn't even in it," Dan says matter-of-factly, and reaches out for Rupert's controller. He does not run his fingers up the side of Rupert's arm, but the thought crosses his mind. Rupert pauses the game and gives the controller over easily, moving the console out of the way. He leans back on one hand and glances over his shoulder.

"So," Rupert says, straightening his legs on the floor and spreading them apart. "Hang on." He pulls gum out of his mouth with his fingers, and throws it at the bin with practiced aim. It sticks to the plastic outside.

"Good throw," Dan says, impressed, and in one fluid motion he creeps between Rupert's legs and kisses him.

They lean back together slowly, and when they settle to the floor Dan locks his elbows for support, palms on either side of Rupert's head. Rupert's arm sweeps up to rub lazily over Dan's back, raising one knee as if to fence Dan in. Supple and cat-like, he is usually open to Dan's suggestions, even if Dan has to work a bit to get him there.

Dan tilts his head for better access to Rupert's mouth and keeps his eyes open, just because Rupert's are open, too. His neck will be sore later, but this part always makes it worth it. They play around with the kissing: soft pecks and chaste presses of lips, because they're still restless from the gaming. Dan lifts up a bit every time they break apart and Rupert smiles up at him; a secret, lazy smile like he could do this all day. One of Dan's CDs has been playing, a soundtrack to the previous game, and there is an urgency to the beat, a tribal _thump, thump, thump_. They battle the rhythm, attempting to tune it out. They won't stop to turn the player off.

They kiss for who knows how long. A while, and Dan's lips are sore and wet and sometimes he thinks he'd stop, tired with kissing, bored with going nowhere. But Rupert's lips are sore and wet and there is an added redness, now, that Dan feels responsible for. It keeps him going, pushing things, like the first time he pressed forward with his tongue and Rupert let him. Now he traces the curve of Rupert's upper lip with his tongue, and Rupert's eyes drift closed at the touch. Rupert opens his mouth, and Dan pushes inside, sweeping his tongue against Rupert's, his lower lip bitten softly between Rupert's teeth.

He pulls back and grins, satisfied when Rupert's eyes stay closed a while longer, then open with huge black pupils in dark green eyes peeking through the slits of his eyelids. "I still beat you, you know," Dan tells Rupert, still grinning.

"Right, sure," Rupert agrees happily and slides the thumb of one hand into Dan's rear pocket, letting his fingers spread out over the denim. With the other hand he brushes aside Dan's bangs, hesitates with his fingers against Dan's skin, then lets the hand fall back to Dan's shoulder, down to his bicep. He squeezes it listlessly, and Dan gets the message. _Don't stop_.

He kisses Rupert's mouth again, then he kisses the spot beside it, the dimple, the mole, and finally the underside of Rupert's jaw. He is kissing a path up Rupert's jawline to the ear when his arms start trembling with the effort of holding himself up. He pulls back again to survey the situation: he can rest back on his elbows, but be unable to reach Rupert's jaw with his mouth, or he can inch forward and risk trapping Rupert's hair under his arms.

There's another pressing matter, in that he's hard and more than a little anxious to get off. He's used to almost constantly being hard - he's fifteen, a change in wind direction makes him hard - but not yet used to being hard in such close proximity with someone else. There are still things he and Rupert don't discuss, places they haven't touched. They've already gone further than they had before, a little bit more every time.

So there is a third option, which is to quit while they're ahead, make a dismissive comment, crawl back from between Rupert's legs and pick up his PlayStation controller again and end it for the night. It's usually what happens anyway, when kissing wears out its welcome or somebody's neck starts to hurt or Dan just plain falls asleep while Rupert's kissing his eyelids, exhausted and comforted into unconsciousness.

Dan's elbows decide the matter for him, buckling without warning, and with an "oof!" he drops to his forearms, his chin on Rupert's chest. "Unghh," he moans, reaching up to rub his chin. "Sorry."

"I think you made me bite my tongue," Rupert says, slightly slurred, and performs his own self-inspection. "You're really heavy, you know," he adds, shifting uncomfortably. Then he freezes. "And, um."

"I'm-- yeah, _really_ sorry," Dan stammers, feeling both enough embarrassment for the two of them, and Rupert's cock, hard against Dan's stomach. "I didn't mean--" he tries to push back up onto his hands. "I was trying to--"

"Um, yeah..." Rupert becomes very interested in the ceiling above him, and Dan can see up Rupert's nose from where he is. He watches Rupert swallow, then take in a gasping breath. Dan suddenly wants very much to suggest a bathroom break, concede failure at this latest experiment and have a good hard wank and pretend none of this happened, but he has the equally strong urge to lick Rupert's left earlobe. He realizes he hasn't really relieved any of his weight off of Rupert, and also that he is pressing his hips rhythmically into the carpet between Rupert's knees.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dan asks, aware that he's panting, aware that even if Rupert says yes, he might not make it to the bathroom before he comes because his face is so, _so_ hot, and if he can just. get the. angle. right, there might not even be any use in asking anyway--

"Uh," Rupert says, and covers his eyes with his left arm in embarrassment. "No-- not, um," he says, desperately.

That response is good enough for Dan, who pulls himself forward until they're level again, dragging on his elbows. He is suddenly intimately aware of how it must have felt a moment ago to be Rupert, who lets out a shuddery half-groan. Rupert thrashes, throwing the arm over his face out to the side, fingers grasping aimlessly at the rug.

Dan closes his eyes and kisses Rupert again, pushing his tongue into the open space between Rupert's lips, which have become dry from breathing through his mouth. Against Dan's crotch, Rupert bucks up, apprehensive. Rupert's hair is silky beneath Dan's forearms, and when Rupert's hand finds Dan's back pocket again, Dan doesn't need the encouraging press of fingers to grind down in response. He laps an apology against Rupert's tongue, breathing hard against Rupert's cheek, then drags himself away to continue his path back to Rupert's ear.

"God," Rupert sighs, and his other hand comes up to cup the back of Dan's neck. "My God, you're--"

They rub against each other and Dan sucks Rupert's earlobe into his mouth and bites when Rupert thrusts up, hard. Dan would like nothing more than to reach into his trousers and finish this, to put a stop to the ache that's been building and the chafe of fabric and why is he so close and why isn't he dead yet? "I can't," Dan whispers into Rupert's ear, hips moving faster and no longer under his control. "Can't stop, I--" he bites his own lip and lets go, warm painful pressure building inside of him and there's nowhere he can go but up, and up.

Dan buries his face in Rupert's neck, the first clouds of shame beginning to drift over him. Beneath him, Rupert lets out a few short, sharp breaths, shuddering hard enough to shake them both. Dan thinks Rupert probably looks amazing when he comes, but this is not the way he wants to find out. He's not sure how he's going to look Rupert in the face after this at all. 

He tries, again, to push himself up onto his hands, but if he couldn't before, it's hopeless now. He only succeeds in rolling off of Rupert's body, and onto Rupert's arm. "Sorry," he mutters, as the two of them hastily attempt to extricate the offended limb. "Sorry." He pants a little into the open air, and listens to Rupert's equally ragged breaths next to him. "Rupert, I'm sorry," he says again.

"It's okay," Rupert's voice sounds deeper, both husky and distressed. Dan wonders if his own voice sounds different. "I'm-- forget it."

 _I'm already trying_ , Dan thinks, rolling to his knees and then rising slowly to his feet. He doesn't bother to say he should get back to his own room; it's already late, and they have an early morning shoot tomorrow. His trousers are wet on the inside; it's only a matter of time before the wet spot seeps through to the outside, through his t-shirt. He gingerly makes his way to the CD player to get his CD, and with the room suddenly silent, he can hear Rupert's movements behind him. He does not look to see what exactly Rupert is doing. "Well, bye," he says. His eyes begin to sting.

"Don't," Rupert says, and Dan turns before he can stop himself. Rupert is leaning against the wall next to the bed, his fingers awkwardly hooked in his jean pockets like he's trying to hold the fabric away from his body. "Don't... be like that, I mean," Rupert says, red-faced. "It's okay."

Dan nods, holding up his CD, but unsure what he means by the gesture. "Right," he says. "We just. Won't, next time. We'll--"

"You can still come over for PlayStation," Rupert says. He begins to chew on his bottom lip, biting down on the corner, then lifts a hand and points tentatively at his ear. "Do I have-- can you tell--"

"No," Dan rushes to assure him. "Not at all."

"Okay, good. Good." Rupert nods and takes in a breath that is still a little shaky. "Well, I better--"

"Yeah," Dan says, not wanting to be the first one shut out. "'Night."

They stare at each other for a moment before Rupert sighs and heads for the toilet, closing the door behind him without waiting for Dan to leave.

Dan waits for the sound of running water before he turns to go, shutting off the PlayStation on the way out. He really wishes they could have finished the game, first.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ July 19th, 2004.


End file.
